Johnlock One-Shot
by Inilsue509
Summary: just a lil 'what if' fic mad props to my sis 4 helping me w/ it 3 ya sis!


John sat outside near the water's edge for almost 5 minutes. He just couldn't get it through his head that Sherlock was alive. He ignored the call from Mary after he had left without a word. Finally he texted Sherlock.

'if you are real come to the place where I nearly died trying to save you –JW'

He hit send, listening to the sloshing of the water. Less than 20 minutes later, John's phone beeped.

'Turn around -SH'

He stood up turning around. Seeing Sherlock, his eyes widened. The detective's lips curled to make a crooked smile although his eyes held the fear he would be punched. "Hey, John,"

John stumbled back, his feet half over the edge of the pool. Sherlock rushed over and pulled John back from falling into the water. John's hands gripped Sherlock's arms tightly. "That was close…" he laughed. The tall man smiled wider. "Glad I'm not dead," he pulled him away from the edge. "Who else would save you?" He winked.

"I can swim you know." he joked. "But you would be wet." Sherlock chuckled. "So what?" he smiled at him. "You'd walk home soaking wet?" "It's not too cold tonight, might even be nice." he looked Sherlock in the eyes. An evil little smirk shot across Sherlock's face. John's eyes widened. "Shouldn't have said that," Still holding onto him, he basically threw the doctor into the pool. "You cock!" He yelled before hitting the water. Sherlock laughed at the now soaked man treading water. John swam to the edge holding his arm up for Sherlock's help. His laughter died down as he reached out and grabbed John's hand. John smiled pulling the taller man into the pool. He laughed hearing the splash. Sherlock gasped as he bobbed in the water. "Guess I should've seen that coming," he smirked.

"The great Sherlock Holmes fooled by the ever clever John Watson." He smirked, treading water. Sherlock blushed in embarrassment slightly before throwing a handful of water at the man. "Hey!" John yelled shaking his head spitting out water. "That's it!" he grabbed Sherlock and moved to splash water onto his face in revenge. The detective had just enough time to drop into the water barely avoiding the splash. Coming back up he smirked at John. "Missed me." The blue eyed man shook his head, still not believing he was real. He slipped out of his heavy coat dropping it over on the ledge, able to tread water easier.

Following his actions, Sherlock's trench coat and scarf took their place on the ledge. He turned to the man with a smirk. "Come at me." He challenged. John stilled slipping under the water, he opened his eyes to the blurry world. He quickly swam up grabbing Sherlock's ankles pulling him under the water's surface with him. When Sherlock was at his eye level, the look in his blue eyes was bittersweet holding his breath; he pulled Sherlock against him, their lips connecting. The detective's eyes burst open in surprise. What the hell was John doing?! Sherlock yanked away and resurfaced, coughing and gasping for air. John swam up resurfacing gasping for air; he clung to the ledge breathing deeply. This was real. His blue eyes widened. What had he just done?! Sherlock's eyes peeked at the doctor through his soaked hair.

"You're actually real…" he whispered, water droplets patted the concrete in the silence. His legs stopped moving, supported by his arms. "I'm sorry." he said under his breath. Sherlock, after a small silence, swam over to him. He looked at him turning John's head to look at him. Green-blue eyes were soft as he leaned forward and gently kissed him. John kissed back, one arm gripped Sherlock's wet shirt. After a moment he pulled away. "I must be dreaming." he whispered his chest fluttered.

"If so, I am too," Sherlock whispered. John smiled. "That's exactly what the you in my dreams would say." he pulled himself up sitting on the ledge, his legs in the water still. His legs gently kicked in the water, creating ripples on the surface. Sherlock held himself up by his crossed arms and looked at John with a smile. "Real me couldn't say the same?" The doctor shook his head. "The real you doesn't feel things that way. Real feelings get in the way of what matters." he smiled, his eyes were distant. Sherlock pulled himself up and looked at John. He turned his head to look at him and smiled. "Perhaps there's more you need to know about me then."

John chuckled dryly. "Alright surprise me then." he challenged. Wasting no time, Sherlock grabbed John and yanked him into a passionate kiss. Blue eyes widened as he kissed back. This felt too real to be an illusion, too warm and too cold. He could feel the heat radiating from Sherlock's body and his tongue. His mind clicked then; this Sherlock was actually here. The doctor threw his arms around the other man holding him in a bear hug, easing the intensity of the kiss. Sherlock moaned slightly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around him too. He finally had to pull back for air. "Surprised?" He panted. John gasped for breath, his pupils were dilated now. He nodded. "Your real this time." he smiled his voice husky and deep as he embraced the detective tightly. Sherlock chuckled. "I've been here the whole time, John."


End file.
